


Caught Unprepared

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Happy Ending, Misunderstanding, Sexiness, community: lovers' corner, hogwarts365, prompt: cheating, prompt: observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Millicent thinks she's been caught cheating.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Pansy Parkinson
Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/312266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Caught Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Written for fun. No follow up.

Millicent closed the door behind her and plopped on the sofa. Great, today was going so bloody great. First, she was trying to sneak out of the restaurant when Pansy had spotted her, and what was even worse was Pansy saw Millie talking with Longbottom. 

Sure, they had a secret thing after the war, but it was so brief and dismissable, Millie shouldn't even had bothered telling Pansy about it. But they had no secrets. Except for this one. And this secret was going all wrong. Neville was gay, or well, they both were. They'd both tried to date each other and then other people, until thinking of themselves as bisexual and once Neville started shagging men, he didn't look back. And for Millicent? After Pansy she looked nowhere else. 

Now this little thing she was trying to do— it would be the _worst_ if Pansy thought Millicent was cheating! Which, she was not. Obviously. 

"So, you're home finally." Pansy walked out of the bedroom in a soft orange dressing gown. 

"How…" Millie opened her mouth and then closed it. Pansy looked like a million galleons. 

"I know what you're doing, you know…" Pansy drawled. 

Millicent gulped when Pansy unknotted her robe and let it fall on the floor. "You do?" she sat up straight on the sofa and Pansy approached her in nothing but lace knickers and her black high heels. "You don't think I was cheating on you, did you?" 

Pansy threw her head back, laughing, "Of course not. I mean…" She flushed. "Not because you wouldn't—"

"I would never." 

Pansy smiled, and leaning down, kissed Millicent. "I can only hope I make you happy. But my birthday is coming up, so I thought you were planning a party at my favourite restaurant. And if you were talking to Longbottom— well —I know he's happy in a relationship with a Weasley so—" 

"You caught me," Millicent said, pulling Pansy down to her lap. 

"Yes. Yes. I did." 

Millicent was glad Pansy trusted her. Not everyone had been kind to her in the past, but Millie wanted to change that. She wanted to change Pansy's life. Just like how Pansy had changed hers. Forever.


End file.
